


Goof Troop: Peg's Revenge

by Silent_Soul_Ken



Series: Goof Troop: Peg's Revenge [1]
Category: Goof Troop (Cartoon)
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/M, Huge Breasts, Huge Butt, Huge Dick, Huge balls, Older Woman/Younger Man, excessive cum, huge insertions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Soul_Ken/pseuds/Silent_Soul_Ken
Relationships: Max Goof/Peg Pete
Series: Goof Troop: Peg's Revenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Goof Troop: Peg's Revenge

Peg Pete groaned as she walked in dressed in her usual suit. “Alright I’m home she called out,” she began to remove her shoes, she then paused. “Pistol?” nothing, normally her explosive firecracker-like daughter would appear bouncing and full of energy… but where was she? “PJ?” silence. “PETE!” she shouted angrily, no blubbering or whimpering or thumping. “What the heck is going on here?” she asked and she pulled off her suit and tossed it aside leaving her bra and silk panties. She stomped through the house and looked in all the rooms, slamming each door open loudly, and glaring angrily inside. All of the rooms were empty, “There better be a damn good reason for this,” she growled.

She stomped to the kitchen going for the fridge and found a large yellow piece of paper. She calmed herself down and then took the paper off, her eyes narrowing as she began to read.  _ “Dear Peggy, I’ve gone out with the kids to spend some time with them like you wanted so much.” _ She smiled at that her eyes no longer narrowed.

“About time Pete,” she said and kept reading.

“ _ So I’ve decided to take the kids and myself out for a… vacation we’ll be gone all week, don’t worr-“ _ The paper was torn in two.

“PEEEEEEEEEETE!” she howled, “Oh that no good, piss poor, bloated, bag of rotten-!” She began to snarl when the door was knocked. She groaned and went to bathroom and put on her bathrobe on and went to the door opening it. She looked to see Goofy and his son Max looking at her with concern.

“Uh… everything alright Peg?” the dog asked.

“Just… Pete being Pete,” She said.

“Oh you mean his vacation?” He asked.

“You knew!?” She hissed, he waved his hands up.

“Uh-uh I saw him hightail it with a bunch of stuff with Pistol and P.J. Considering what he was bringing seemed like he was going for a while like a vacation.” She sighed, while Goofy wasn’t always the brightest bulb in the shed he was observant, for whatever that counted for. “You need help with anything?” He asked.

“No I’ll be fine, I’ll be able to clean up the house a bit.” She said and she leaned to the side which caused her bath robe to slip slightly and show some cleavage.

“Uhhh we’ll just be going now, ee-yup, c’mon Max,” Goofy said and he grabbed his son who was blushing. As the goof dragged his son away Peg closed the door and sighed.

“Ok Peg let’s get to cleaning,” And the slightly disgruntled wife/mother went to get to cleaning.

**-1 hour later-**

Goofy was humming as he cooked some vegetables and noodles, the phone rang and he turned to reach for it when the pot began to bubble and froth dangerously. He turned down the heat and reached for the lid only to realize it was in the opposite direction. He paused trying to figure out what was more important, the lid or the phone? He eventually, and wisely, decided the phone and walked toward it grabbing it and pulling it so he could reach the pot. “Goof residence,” He said.

“Hey Goofy it’s me Peg,” came his neighbor’s voice.

“Peg what can I do for ya?” He asked as he reached for the lid only to stop as he realized he was pulling the phone’s cord to it’s maximum. He paused trying to reach it but he couldn’t with his hands.

“Listen I need to borrow Max for a bit, turns out I may need some help with cleaning could you send him over?” She asked, the Goof decided to try using his feet stretching one foot up.

“Uh-huh sure can as soon as I… get…” he strained his body contorting oddly as he tried to nudge the pot lid closer, his hand unconsciously touching the dial for the heat and the flames firing up to full blast. The pot water bubbled and began shooting up hot water that hit Goofys chest and he shouted in pain, jumping up then falling down hard. The action pulled the phone rest out of the wall and hit him square in the head. He clutched his head groaning.

“Goofy!? Is everything OK?” Came Peg’s anxious voice, there were loud footfalls and his son Max appeared.

“Dad!” he shouted, approaching his father and turning off both burners and kneeling next to his father. “You ok dad?” He asked nervously.

“Ohhh yeah… Peg Pete needs your help, think you can go help her?” his father said, “I’ll be fine just let me rest a bit,” Goofy said, his son nodded, his dad got bumped on the head all the time and he usually needed to rest a bit to get over the pain. Max got up and went to the front door grabbing his jacket and slipping it on then heading out.

The young goof knocked on his neighbor’s door and it opened revealing Peg wearing a white tank top, and tight white leggings, she was sweating and it made her top slightly wet and nearly showed her breasts. Max blushed crimson. “Uh… hi Mrs. Pete,” he said politely turning his gaze to the side slightly. “So uh… need help with something?” she nodded.

“Yeah I need you to lift P.J’s bed for me,” She said he raised an eyebrow at that, “You wouldn’t believe how heavy it is, 4 mattresses’ cause of… well you know.” She said, he did know, like his father P.J. was…  **very** , big boned. “C’mon in,” she said and he did so, discarded his jacket and went to his best friends room. He looked around, the room was spotless everything shining and glittering signifying having been cleaned. It was the most clean he had ever seen the fat cat’s room. Peg stood next to her son’s bed and gestured to it.

“Alright bed Max,” Max looked at the bed, indeed there were 4 mattresses he went and grabbed one mattress and pulled it out and went to the next and found it was heavier than the first one, he strained and pulled it out. Then the third one and he found it was even heavier! He grunted as he tried pull it up but only succeeded in tearing off the handle and he stumbled backward and hit the closet door painfully. He rubbed the back of his head his vision blurry.

“Ow.” He groaned, Peg was kneeling in front of him observing him critically.

“You ok?” she asked concerned.

“Yeah bumped my head a bit,” It was then that his face heated up as she suddenly bent forward to look at the back of his head. This caused her breasts to press against his neck. He pushed her away somewhat forcefully. “I-I’m fine I just need to rest a bit that’s all! Like dad!” He said and he got up and left the room but Peg saw the slight bulge in his pants. She smiled, slightly and shook her head.

“Boys…” She said then she paused thinking about it and she smiled, her hair curling in a way that made them look like demonic horns and she went to her room a plan in her mind.

**-Several minutes later-**

Max had been resting on the couch in the living room slurping down a soda, watching TV he grabbed the remote and shut it off carelessly tossing the empty can into a bin only for it to bounce off and onto the floor. “Ok Max back to action,” He said and he went back to P.J.’s room. When he did though there was a very odd and very arousing surprise waiting for him, Peg was bent forward wiggling her huge booty in the air, her pants slick with sweat so he could see her shapely bottom and legs. She then stood up and wiped her brow and he saw that her breasts were showing and he could see her darkened nipples. She turned her head to see the young Goof and smiled a cougars smile.

“Hey Max good timing I need help with this third mattress mind helping?” She asked, he shifted nervously trying to hide his growing erection.

“Uhh m-maybe later Mrs. Pete I uh…” But she strode up pulled him in and closed the door and locked it. “M-Mrs. Pete I think I-!” She turned and put a finger on his lips.

“Call me Peggy,” She said in a low husky tone.

“P-Peggy!?” he replied utterly flabbergasted, “What’s-?” But she reached down to his crotch and grabbed it possessively.

“Oh you know what,” She purred, and she began to fondle it gently, “It’s not a bad thing getting aroused little Maxy, quite honestly I find it flattering, it reminds me that I still got my looks.” The young boy was sweating profusely now.

“B-But Mrs. P-“

“Peggy,” And she squeezed his junk slightly making him squeak.

“P-Peggy you got a husband, a son and a daughter if they found out about what you’re do-“ But she laughed.

“You really think they’ll find out about this? Let me be the first to assure you that if I keep a secret I keep a secret, did you know that the past 5 Christmases I’ve been buying presents for you when you’re dad was unable to afford them for you?” She said, he blinked.

“Y-You did!?” He said utterly aghast.

“Well I didn’t buy all of them but I did by a good few your father was overly proud of my assistance but I told him to keep quiet.” He blinked again.

“T-Thanks Mrs- Peggy.” He said blushing again as she began to fondle his length gently and lovingly.

“Hmmm let’s see what you got then,” She said and she pulled his pants down but left his underwear where his length was struggling to get out musk already releasing and filling her nostrils. She inhaled the scent greedily and she licked his length through his underwear. He shuddered and gave light pants and moans as she used her other hand to gently fondle his nuts which she found were quite a handful. She looked up at him with those big eyes watching, teasing, daring him to orgasm. He bit his lip his hands clenching into fists. “Let’s move this to the bed,” She said, she stopped licking and stood up Max gave an audible groan of disappointment but followed her to the bed where he sat down and spread his legs slightly.

She knelt down and began to lick again but as she did she gently tugged his underwear and he winced in pain as she did so. His dick straining against the pull then it suddenly popped out and smacked her chin unexpectedly, she found it hurt surprisingly, and it caused her to jerk her head back rubbing her chin. When she looked again she saw why, for a boy he was massive hell even massive for a man, huge monstrous 16 inch coal black length that throbbed and pulsed visibly and had to be at least 4 inches thick. She looked down and saw his monstrous testicles each one as big as a grapefruit. Her jaw dropped, Max scratched the back of his head nervously. 

“Y-Yeah sorry about that Dad said he had the same problem with Mom.” He said nervously.

‘ _ Here I was intending to do this to get back at Pete for leaving me behind while he tanned his fat ass but this… well this changes a few things…’ _ she thought looking at the throbbing length she licked her lips which were drooling slightly,  _ ‘Think I’ll make him… mine…’ _ and she grabbed his length feeling it throb. “You got quite the thing, trust me you put boys to shame,” though in the back of her mind she added in,  _ ‘and men too.’  _ She began to lick his length up and down her tongue sliding against his schlong which throbbed even larger than before. She kissed, sucked and even gently nibbled it using one hand to pump it gently while the other played with his massive babymakers.

Max was in another world, he had masturbated to some porn on the computer and some magazines that some kids had managed to nick but this… this was pleasure beyond that.  _ ‘This is just so Awesome! Man who knew his mom was so… hot and- oh… uh oh!’ _ he gritted his teeth. “P-Peggy I’m gonna cu-Aggghhh!” She went to swallow when he shot cum, with enough force that it hit her forehead and went up into her hair where it pushed the front of her hair up and splashed onto the wall.

But she was not deterred as she engulfed his head and began to drink in his cum like a thirsty flower. She saw his dick visibly bulge, and his balls throb as large wads of cum entered her mouth and she swallowed each one loudly feeling her throat bulge with each swallow. She was surprised by the amount though and eventually had to lift her head off and let him shoot up into her hair. She closed her eyes waiting for his dick to stop throbbing, a few more second passed and she felt a bit of cum spurt onto her hands. She opened her eyes and looked at the thick cum on her hand and she scooped it up noting how thick and sticky it was. She put in her mouth and moved it around loving the texture and taste she could’ve sworn she felt sperm wriggling in her tongue. She swallowed, and looked at Max who looked tired but his dong was still hard and stiff. “Tell me Max would you mind if I took your first time?” She asked and she stood up, the moment she said ‘first time’ he sat up and watched wide eyed as she pulled off her tights and he saw her vagina, it was leaking with juices and the fuzz was trimmed.

“Go on,” She said and he reached forward and touched her lips then he reached for his gloves and pulled them off revealing his black hands and he touched again. The feel of hot, wet, and slightly pulsating flesh made him curious, he sniffed with his large dog’s nose and leaned in. Peg blushed, somewhat embarrassed she hadn’t had anybody do this in… well… years. She felt like she was 16 again, going out with some girls, to find some hot boys, and nearly losing her virginity when her parents suddenly called her and she was forced home.  _ ‘So stupid,’ _ she had thought.

She gave a small sound of surprise when she felt his tongue start to lick her. She shuddered at the feel of his rough tongue against her lower lips. Her hands raised slightly and they hovered around his head as she moaned and wriggled slightly. Her fingers flexed then she couldn’t help it, she placed her head on the back of Max’s head and pulled him into her snatch thrusting her hip forward as she did burying the young Goof in her snatch. But Max was not deterred he licked even deeper and even reached for her clit pinching and rubbing it. She moaned and trembled her hands reaching up to use the bed frame to prevent herself from falling. She raised her head gasping gently her eyes rolling in their sockets her mouth open and drool dripping onto his back which tensed at the hot gooey substance.  _ ‘He’s good… too good, almost… professional!?’ _ she looked at him.

“M-Max s-stop anymore and I’ll- kuhhhh!” she whimpered, it was coming, she knew it was her body was tightening her legs bending squeezing his head making him try to pull away instead his face was hit by her juices it was lucky for him his eyes were closed. Juices sprayed into his nose and mouth and he jerked his out from her legs she fell on him and he cried out as her chest covered his eyes and face and the weight of her body hit him hard. His head bouncing off the ground slightly, but he really couldn’t complain as he felt her hot, sweaty body on his own and he was getting a face full of cleavage. She raised herself and he gave a huge inhale getting oxygen into his lungs.

“S-sorry…” she said as she looked down at him then she gave a slight start as she felt his dick throbbing at her navel. “Hmmm look at this,” and she scooted down so that she could see his member again. She gently touched it watching as it seemed to swell even larger. “You really got an incredible thing you know that?” She looked at him, he was staring at her nervously.  _ ‘In a few more years… would this get even bigger?’ _ her mind pictured Max at 18 years old, and a lecherous drool came as she imagined his dick being big enough that it hung at his ankles as thick as a baseball bat. She then looked at his balls and saw them as big as basketballs filled to the brim with hot, juicy, gooey, thick, and, most likely, fertile cum. She pumped it gently getting some more pre out, rubbing it in to get the thick dick nice and lubed up.

‘ _ Even with bearing two kids, P.J. especially I don’t think it’ll fit unless I lube it up a bit.’ _ She realized, she wanted to try it without the lube but reasoned that if she did she’d have an even sorer cunt than if she didn’t lube up. However considering how whipped he looked she didn’t think he’d last that much longer. When she was sure his entire dark penis was completely lubed up she stood over him. She looked down at her pussy which was pulsing with a hot longing

‘ _ Geeze I’m starting to feel slutty,’ _ and then she lowered herself. It had been fortunate she had decided to lube it up, like she had predicted his dick was enormous big enough that the head rubbed her inner walls and even stretched them a bit.

“M-Mrs. P! It feels-!” Max grunted, she twisted and he gave a guttural groan.

“I told you Maxy it’s Peggy!” she said and then she began to rise and lower her butt leaning in pushing her chest against his. Letting him feel her huge breasts, he looked into her eyes saw her lips, he licked his own tentatively. She knew what he wanted and decided,  _ ‘why not? Came this far already!’ _ and she kissed him. Max’s brain went ‘pop’ as the feel of his neighbor’s hot, succulent and moist lips pressed against his. He began to thrust his hips moving pushing up his hands reaching for her butt and grabbing them and squeezing powerfully. She gave a sensuous coo, enjoying his initiative she moved in time with him her hips slapping against his. They parted lips and stared into each other’s eyes his dick thrusting expanding, bulging in preparation of the deluge that was starting to flow down his shaft.

She felt his dick stretch her walls and knew what was coming. “Go ahead Max! Shoot it in! Fill my womb with your hot spunk!” And he obliged by pushing her butt down and giving a powerful upward thrust. She cried out as she felt the hot spunk flood her passage and pass her cervix. Her womb began to bloat with hot, virile sperm the first jet causing her to cry out in joy as she gave a small spurt of love juices. Of course she had made sure that today would be safe, and even if she wasn’t she took the pill pretty much every 3 days.

His hands squeezed her ass and she gave a squeal as he ground his hips against hers. More spurted into her and she even felt her belly start to distend as her womb was being stretched,  _ ‘and I thought already shot everything!? What does he have super nuts?’ _ she tried to push him off but he gave a growl and pushed harder. Her swelling belly touched his, but he pulled her even harder, Peggy was surprised as he held her down. He kept pump load after load she wriggled weakly and after some long seconds he released her and his dick gave a final twitch.

She smiled then lifted herself up and the dick slid out of her easily, still erect. Her inner wall quivered as cum began to leak out and splattered on the young boy’s hip. She looked at her distended belly looking as if she swallowed 2 cannonballs whole. “Geeze Max you got enough cum to fill a horse.” She said poking her belly. He didn’t respond, she looked at him, “Everything alright?” he stood up his head lowered, then he grabbed her wrist and spun her around she gasped, then he reached his arms under hers and grabber her breasts! He lifted her bodily into the air with unnatural strength and shoved his dick between her legs. “M-Max whoa!” She grunted and he gave a feral growl and he swung her up! She came down and her eyes widened as his dick slid into her asshole. Tears began to stream down her face. This was the very first time in her life that she had anal sex. She had to admit it was a feeling she did not like… well not at first.

Her butt clamped on his dick squeezing it hard but he was not deterred as he thrust deeper into her, roughly fondling her breasts, tugging and twisting them with a primal glee. She moaned and gasped as he thrust back and forth like a wild dog “M-Max- oh god! Oh shit!” She was starting to enjoy being fucked in her butthole, it made her moan and gasp as his dick scraped her insides. She then gasped as he suddenly lowered his arms, wrapping around her joint and hoisted her up. He began to lift and raise her rapidly, his hips thrusting and hitting her butt. “Oh-h-h… god this is… so fucking good!” She moaned and she gave a shriek as she orgasmed again, her juices spraying on the mattresses and floor. She was gasping in the aftershock but didn’t have time as he suddenly lifted her up high and then down again his cock back into her puffy labia.

“M-Max I-I can’t do it! Mind’s… f-fuuu-uuck!” She groaned as she felt his dick pumping her inner walls her body tingling. Her mind was a mess, tears were flowing, her eyes rolled, her fingers convulsed and her arms gave jerking spasms. She gave a throaty giggle, mouth open her tongue hanging out, she was gone, and her mind shut down just as Max gave a howl and pushed into her one last time, his length now spurting an even more plentiful loads into her. He stood there, his cock pumping, cum spraying out from the sides and within a minute it was over. He gave deep grunts then he lost his strength and slumped onto the floor.

**-Sometime later-**

Max sniffed and he could smell the heavenly aroma of steak. He instantly sat up and got to his feet. He was about to run when he felt a draft. He paused and looked down. His face turned red and he hurried to grab his clothes, unaware of the mess or the smell. He slid his shirt down and ran to the source. He slid to a stop to see Peggy cooking he gave a gasp when he saw that she was only wearing an apron. “Oh you’re awake? About time, you know how long I spent getting your sperm out of me? Forget a horse you could fill a kiddie pool with that amount of jizz.” She said sounding slightly playful.

“U-Uhm Mrs. P I-“ he ducked his head down just in time to avoid the knife that flew and embedded into the wall behind him.

“Peggy,” She growled.

“P-P-P-P-Peggy… U-Uhm please tell me that I was dreaming… right?” he asked, she smiled at then she turned off the fire and walked to him she turned and presented her butt.

“Does that look like a dream?” He saw a twitching swollen asshole and vagina he blushed and rubbed his head embarrassed.

“I-I guess I took it a bit too far” He said.

“A bit too far? Well I wish you would’ve gone further, though we have all week for that.” She said.

“Huh?” Was his dumbfounded reply.

“Oh you don’t think I’m going to just get a small taste and call it quits? Oh no! You and me, buster, are going to enjoy ourselves, A LOT.” She left her mouth open and twirled her tongue then closed it. “I mean can you really say that you don’t want to do that again?” She asked. He gulped audibly, as if to answer for him his dick popped up. “I thought so.” She said and she advanced on him, “Now then let’s eat, shall we? You need to replenish those protein levels, I expect at least a repeat performance after dinner, if not even better.” She declared with a sultry smile.


End file.
